Desejo da Lua
by FerraraA
Summary: Adaptação do Livro Moon Craving de Lucy Monroe - Quando Edward, Laird do clã Cullen e líder de sua Alcateia de homens lobo, é obrigado a se casar com uma inglesa, surpreende-se ao descobrir que ela é sua companheira.
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** Desejo da Lua

**Autora:** Lucy Monroe

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Quando Edward, Laird do clã Cullen e líder de sua Alcateia de homens lobo, é obrigado a se casar com uma inglesa, surpreende-se ao descobrir que ela é sua companheira. Surda desde a infância, Isabella espera poder ocultar sua deficiência de Edward todo o tempo possível, do mesmo modo que ele não tem intenção de lhe contar que é um homem lobo.

Mas quando Isabella descobre que seu marido, a quem começou a amar, a enganou, será necessário que Edward faça uso de todos os seus dotes de guerreiro e seus instintos de lobo para recuperar a sua esposa.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**O início**

Faz uns milênios Deus criou a uma raça tão feroz que inclusive suas mulheres eram temidas em batalha. Era um povo guerreiro em todos os aspectos, que rechaçava submeter-se a qualquer governante que não fora dos seus… sem lhe importar quão grandes fossem as forças enviadas para submetê-los. Seus inimigos diziam que lutavam como animais. Seus inimigos vencidos não diziam nada, porque simplesmente estavam mortos.

Eram considerados um povo primitivo e bárbIsabella porque deslucían sua pele com tatuagens de tinta azul. Os desenhos eram pelo geral simples. Uma solitária besta era representada em um contorno sem adornos, embora alguns membros do clã possuíam mais marcas que rivalizavam com as dos celtas por seus intrincados desenhos. Estes eram os líderes do clã, e seus inimigos nunca foram capazes de descobrir o significado de nenhuma das coloridas tatuagens azuis.

Uns supunham que eram símbolos de sua natureza jaqueta e de fato em parte tinham razão. Já que as bestas representavam uma parte deles mesmos, algo que aquele feroz e independente povo mantinha em segredo sob pena de morte. Era um segredo que tinham guardado através de séculos de existência, enquanto a maioria emigrava por todo o território europeu até instalar-se no inóspito norte de Escócia.

Seus inimigos romanos os chamaram Pictos, um nome aceito por outros povos de sua terra e terras ao sul… Eles se chamavam a si mesmos Chrechte.

Seu gosto selvagem pela luta e a conquista vinha da parte de sua natureza que seus equivalentes absolutamente humanos não desfrutavam. Porque este povo feroz era um de troca formas, e os azuladas tatuagens de sua pele eram marcas realizadas como parte de um rito de transição. Quando sua primeira mudança ocorria, eram marcados com o tipo de animal no que podiam transformar-se. Uns dominavam o controle de sua mudança. Outros não. E enquanto a maioria eram lobos, também existiam grandes felinos e aves de rapina.

Nenhuma dos ramos dos troca formas se reproduzia tão rápida ou prolíficamente como seus irmãos e irmãs humanos. Embora fossem uma raça temível e sua astúcia estivesse realçada por um entendimento da natureza que a maioria de povos não possuía, não eram temerários e não os governava seu lado animal.

Um guerreiro poderia matar a centenas de seus inimigos, mas se ela ou ele morreram antes de ter descendência, a morte ocasionaria uma inevitável redução do clã. Alguns clãs Pictos e aqueles conhecidos com outros nomes em diferentes partes do mundo já se extinguiram, em vez de sucumbir aos inferiores, mas multitudinarios humanos que os rodeavam.

A maioria dos troca-forma das Highlands Escocesas tinham sido muito inteligentes para enfrentar-se ao final de sua raça, por isso preferiram mesclar-se. Eles vislumbraram o futuro. Com a chegada do nono século, Aro Volturi subiu ao trono escocês. Descendente Chrechte através de sua mãe, Volturi era o resultado de um matrimônio "misto" e sua natureza humana era a predominante. Não era capaz de fazer a "Mudança", mas isso não o deteve na hora de reclamar o trono Picto (como lhe chamava nesse então). A fim de garantir sua monarquia, traiu a seus irmãos Chrechte durante um jantar, matando a toda a Família Real de sua raça e para sempre se consolidou a desconfiança para os humanos por seus pares Chrechtes.

Apesar desta traição, os Chrechtes se deram conta de que poderiam morrer lutando contra uma sempre crescente e usurpadora raça humana, ou poderiam unir-se aos clãs celtas.

E uniram-se.

Para o que correspondia ao resto do mundo, embora muitos viviam para dar testemunho de sua antiga existência, o povo Picto já não existia mais.

Porque não estava em sua natureza ser governados por qualquer que não fora um deles, em duas gerações, os clãs celtas que tinham assimilado aos Chrechte foram regidos por chefes de clãs troca-formas. Em sua maior parte, os integrantes humanos ignoravam este fato; entretanto, a uns quantos lhes confiaram os segredos de seus parentes. Aqueles que sabiam os segredos eram conscientes de que trair o código de silêncio significava uma morte irrevogável e imediata.

Esse código de silêncio foi raramente quebrado até este dia, embora os troca forma tenham emigrado a outras partes do mundo junto com seus pares humanos. Podem ser encontrados em cada continente, embora poucos creiam em sua existência e inclusive poucos saibam com segurança.

* * *

**Olá gente, o começo pode ser confuso, mas a história é sensacional o/ Li ****esse livro a algum tempo atrás e fiquei completamente apaixonada.**


	2. Chapter I

**Nome:** Desejo da Lua

**Autora:** Lucy Monroe

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Quando Edward, Laird do clã Cullen e líder de sua Alcateia de homens lobo, é obrigado a se casar com uma inglesa, surpreende-se ao descobrir que ela é sua companheira. Surda desde a infância, Isabella espera poder ocultar sua deficiência de Edward todo o tempo possível, do mesmo modo que ele não tem intenção de lhe contar que é um homem lobo.

Mas quando Isabella descobre que seu marido, a quem começou a amar, a enganou, será necessário que Edward faça uso de todos os seus dotes de guerreiro e seus instintos de lobo para recuperar a sua esposa.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Nós, os moradores mais distantes sobre a terra, os últimos seres livres, fomos protegidos… por nosso confinamento e pela escuridão que cobre nosso nome… além da nossa não existe nenhuma nação, salvo cheire e rochas._

_REI CALGACUS DOS PICTOS, TERCEIRA CENTÚRIA D.C_.

— _Então isto é a guerra?_ — perguntou Eleazar, o velho e grisalho escocês, a seu laird.

Emmett, segundo ao mando de seu poderoso líder, franziu o cenho.

— _Contra nosso próprio rei?_

A tentação de dizer que sim era grande. Edward, laird do clã Cullen e alfa de sua manada Chrechte, teve que apertar com força a mandíbula para impedir que essa palavra lhe escapasse. Isto serviria de lição a Aro. Edward não duvidava que se o ordenasse, seu clã iria à guerra contra o rei ainda questionado por muitos highlanders como o soberano de toda Escócia.

Nas Highlands, ao menos, a primeira lealdade ainda era para o líder do clã, não para o rei. Onde deixaria isto então ao "civilizado" rei?

Mas o homem criado pelos Normandos nesse lugar de má morte ao sul era um amigo. Apesar da influência sassenach, Edward respeitava ao Rei Aro, quando poucos homens se ganharam essa honra.

— _Não basta com que te tenha enviado uma noiva inglesa, que agora te envia outra?_ — perguntou Eleazar, sua cascata voz ainda era o suficientemente forte para expressar sua fúria.

— _Não planeja enviar a esta_. — disse Emmett.

Como se Edward não soubesse já os detalhes da maldita mensagem.

— _Não, ele espera que eu viaje a Inglaterra a me casar com essa mulher._

— Isso é um ultraje — grunhiu Eleazar.

Emmett assentiu.

— _Uma ofensa que não pode tomar à ligeira._

— _Segundo o mensageiro, tanto o rei Aro como o rei da Inglaterra são os que se sentem ofendidos de que não te casasse com sua primeira noiva inglesa_ — interveio quedamente Jasper, senescal do Edward, ganhando um olhar venenoso do Eleazar.

O ancião, que tinha ocupado o papel do pai de Edward como seu conselheiro da morte daquele, deliberadamente se girou para o Jasper, quem não estava em sua linha de visão.

— _Alguns poderiam preocupar-se com a ofensa ao rei sassenach, mas existem muitos entre nós que sabemos algo melhor que confiar nos ingleses. Sobretudo em um que procura impor uma esposa a nosso laird._

— _Não me preocupa o desgosto de nenhum rei, simplesmente indico que eles foram ofendidos primeiro e isso poderia explicar a desagradável petição de nosso rei. —_ Jasper permaneceu em seu lugar, mas ficava claro que o jovem guerreiro estava molesto pelo comentário do Eleazar.

Eleazar pigarreou e Emmett se guardou seu próprio conselho, mas Edward assentiu.

— _Sem dúvida. Não tinha a intenção de me casar com a inglesa Elena, e claramente meu soberano se deu conta disso._

— _Não foi à guerra quando o Salvatore a raptou e a reteve —_ disse Emmett.

— _Um Chrechte não vai à guerra pela perda de uma sassenach —_ cuspiu Eleazar, exsudando asco com cada palavra.

Jasper franziu o cenho.

— _O Salvatore iria._

O senescal do Edward tinha razão. O líder do clã Salvatore, agora casado com a inglesa com a que o primeiro rei o tinha comprometido a ele, sem dúvida iria à guerra por ela. Tão inverossímil como era entender isso para Edward, todos os indícios lhe levavam a acreditar que o outro laird Chrechte amava a sua esposa linguaruda.

Eleazar se girou para ficar frente ao guerreiro mais jovem, o teria golpeado e atirado a terra se não tivesse sido porque a mão de outro guerreiro o deteve. O grande Chrechte marcado pela batalha olhou sem alterar-se ao ancião. Igual de grande que o segundo ao mando do Edward, Kellan, o gêmeo do Emmett, podia intimidar sem muito esforço. Seus duros rasgos eram até muito mais imponentes pelas cicatrizes que danificavam o lado esquerdo de sua cara.

Matar a um Chrechte não era uma tarefa fácil, mas Kellan quase tinha morrido na mesma batalha que tinha reclamado a seu irmão maior Sejam, o antigo lugar-tenente e cunhado do Edward.

Eleazar se estremeceu, embora nenhuma ameaça foi pronunciada pelo corpulento guerreiro.

Edward teve que morder-se em sua diversão. Poucos intimidavam ao velho escocês, mas Kellan o fazia sem esforço. De fato, além disso do mesmo Edward, o único outro membro do clã Cullen que não tremia ante a presença do Kellan era seu gêmeo, Emmett.

Abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe, Jasper observou com os olhos bem abertos ao Kellan e ao Eleazar.

— _Vejo que decidiu te reunir conosco_ — lhe disse Emmett a seu gêmeo.

— _Escutei que um mensageiro do rei tinha chegado._

— _Escutou bem _— respondeu Edward.

— _Que deseja esta vez? —_ perguntou Kellan, como se as demandas do monarca de Escócia chegassem com freqüência.

— _Pode soltar meu braço_ — resmungou Eleazar.

— _Não golpeará ao moço._

— _Insultou a nosso laird _— disse Eleazar.

— _Não sou um moço _— disse Jasper ao mesmo tempo, e logo, quando entendeu o que Eleazar havia dito, soprou ofendido — _Não fiz algo assim._

Kellan soltou o braço do Eleazar, mas se localizou entre o ancião e o jovem guerreiro ruivo.

— _Nosso Jasper não insultaria nem trairia a nosso laird._

— _Disse que nosso líder não era tão forte como o Salvatore._

— _Não o fiz! _— A cara do Jasper avermelhou com sua própria fúria.

Kellan olhou inquisitivamente ao Edward.

— _Meu laird, sentiu-se ofendido?_

— _Nay._

— _Aí está. Vê?_ — Jasper cruzou os braços, afastou-se pouco a pouco do Kellan e se aproximou do Emmett.

As linhas ao redor da boca do Kellan se apertaram, mas não disse nada sobre esse revelador comportamento.

Jasper disse:

— _Simplesmente me referi ao feito de que o Salvatore tinha encontrado proveito em sua esposa inglesa e nosso laird também poderia fazê-lo. Depois de tudo, ela é a irmã de Elena._

Aye, o Salvatore tinha encontrado a uma companheira para seu lobo na humana inglesa. Ela tinha dado a luz recentemente a seu primeiro bebê. Uma filha. Edward sentiu alegria por eles de verdade, embora não podia imaginar a razão. O Salvatore era uma dor no cu. Mas era um forte guerreiro Chrechte apesar de tudo.

— _Nosso laird não pisará em chão inglês para contrair núpcias_ — disse Eleazar com convicção pura.

— _Não, não o farei._ — Edward se girou para o Jasper — _Escreverá para mim uma mensagem ao rei._

— _Aye, meu laird._

— _Lhe diga que me casarei com a sassenach tal como ordena, mas o farei em chão escocês. Viajarei ao sul pela terra dos Newton, eles são nossos aliados._

— _Sim, meu laird. Algo mais?_

— _Aceitarei a terra que faz fronteira com o clã Donegal que esteve em disputa estes últimos anos e os outros pontos do dote que ofereceu proporcionar, mas requererei uns vinte barris de aguamiel adicionais e vinte escudos, vinte cascos, dez espadas, e dez tochas de guerras em pagamento por tomar à noiva inglesa._

— _Que necessidade temos de escudos e cascos? _— perguntou Eleazar, embora estava claro que aprovava que Edward exigisse de seu rei uma dote maior para casar-se com a sassenach.

— _Nem todos nossos guerreiros são Chrechte_ — recordou Edward a seu ancião conselheiro.

Muitos, de fato a maioria de seu clã, eram humanos. Eles não tinham o poder do lobo para protegê-los em batalha, ou a capacidade de Trocar na besta.

Só os Chrechte possuíam essas capacidades, e sua natureza dual era um segredo bem guardado. Embora não guardavam em segredo a verdade de que se viam como guerreiros superiores.

Embora a traição humana podia minar a força Chrechte. A traição do Volturi ao povo Chrechte ainda estava fresca em grande parte de suas lembranças, embora esta tivesse ocorrido faz um século. Outras feridas eram mais frescas, como a traição da madrasta do Edward, a humana Jessica. Ela tinha traído a seu pai e a todo o clã Cullen. Suas maquinações tinham causado muitas mortes, tão humanas como Chrechte por igual, o pai do Edward e irmãos de raça entre eles.

Que ela tivesse causado sua própria morte não aplacava a fúria do Edward ou sua pena. Isso não era uma coisa que Edward esqueceria. Jamais.

Devido a isso, quase podia compadecer-se da inglesa humana escolhida como sua noiva.

* * *

**Oi gente! Tao feliz desde ontem, Paulinha me indicou emoçao *-* E tive sonhos maravilhosos ontem a noite 3 Traduzindo: estou muito feliz o/ Obrigada por acompanharem esta história... Estou feliz, feliz, feliz 3**


	3. Chapter II

**Nome:** Desejo da Lua

**Autora:** Lucy Monroe

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Quando Edward, Laird do clã Cullen e líder de sua Alcateia de homens lobo, é obrigado a se casar com uma inglesa, surpreende-se ao descobrir que ela é sua companheira. Surda desde a infância, Isabella espera poder ocultar sua deficiência de Edward todo o tempo possível, do mesmo modo que ele não tem intenção de lhe contar que é um homem lobo.

Mas quando Isabella descobre que seu marido, a quem começou a amar, a enganou, será necessário que Edward faça uso de todos os seus dotes de guerreiro e seus instintos de lobo para recuperar a sua esposa.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Isabella se escapuliu ao recinto que seu padrasto usava freqüentemente para reunir-se com seu administrador e o capitão de seu guarda. Também era onde guardava a correspondência e mantinha os poucos livros que compreendiam a biblioteca dos Dwyer. Ninguém, salvo o próprio sir Phil e sua dama, a mãe da Isabella, tinham acesso à estadia sem convite.

As mãos da Isabella suavam pelos nervos ante a perspectiva de ser descoberta, mas não tinha nenhuma opção.

Não depois da discussão que tinha testemunhado entre sua senhora mãe e sua irmã menor, Angela. Não se supunha que a presenciasse, mas a necessidade a obrigou.

Precisava saber mais que outros sobre o que ocorria no torreão. Se por nenhum outro motivo, pelo menos para proteger seu próprio segredo.

Desse modo, sem vacilar, tinha espiado o desencontro entre sua mãe e irmã desde seu esconderijo ao outro lado do muro exterior. Só tinha observado o rosto de sua irmã pelo que unicamente conhecia um lado da discussão, mas as palavras da Angela tinham causado profunda inquietação em Isabella e é por isso que tinha vindo a procurar respostas.

Entre outras coisas mais alarmantes, Angela tinha mencionado uma mensagem do rei. Ela tinha acusado a sua mãe, Renée, de favoritismo para a Isabella. O qual tinha sido tão absurdo que Isabella se riu com silenciosa e amarga alegria, inclusive enquanto a discussão continuava.

Sua observação tinha causado mais pergunta que respostas. Isabella esperava que a mensagem que o rei tivesse sido escrito estivesse aqui.

Antes de ir às Highlands a casar-se com um laird dali, sua meio-irmã, Elena, havia-lhe dito que nunca saberia o que acontecia se não escutava às escondidas. Isabella não tinha a habilidade de escutar as conversações, mas tinha seus próprios métodos para descobrir o que sua mãe mantinha oculto.

Como ler os lábios de sua irmã na distância.

Isabella tinha perdido a audição e o amor de sua mãe fazia seis anos ao sofrer uma febre que quase lhe havia arrancado a vida. Quando tinha despertado da febre e sua aflição tirou o chapéu, sua mãe tinha rechaçado voltar para a habitação de doente da Isabella. Encarregou a Elena, sua meio-irmã só um par de anos maior, que cuidasse e fizesse que ela recuperasse a saúde.

Necessitou-se só uma visita de sua mãe e padrasto depois de que Isabella estivesse o suficientemente bem para deixar a cama, para que as moças se dessem conta de que Isabella já não mantinha o status de uma apreciada filha. Em efeito, sir e lady Dwyer fizeram todo o possível por fingir que Isabella não existia absolutamente.

Uma vez que as moças foram conscientes do efeito que sua surdez possuía no carinho de seus pais, compreenderam que não podiam deixar que outros se inteirassem.

Elena sentiu preocupação de que Isabella não só fora rechaçada, mas também fora considerada amaldiçoada. Assim que a moça maior tinha tomado a tarefa de ajudar a Isabella a esconder sua aflição ao resto de habitantes do torreão. Tinha trabalhado infatigavelmente com Isabella, lhe ensinando a ler os lábios e a continuar falando com voz bem modulada.

Elena tinha sido uma instrutora estrita, mas Isabella sabia que a insistência de sua irmã de que praticasse até a extenuação estava motivada pelo amor. Entretanto, houve momentos em que Isabella se perguntou se despertar de sua febre tinha sido o melhor. Salvo seu próprio amor por Elena, Isabella jamais tinha dado voz a suas incertezas.

Ela não tinha querido ferir a meio-irmã que a amou e cuidou com mais carinho do que jamais sua irmã de sangue faria. Isabella jogava tanto de menos a Elena.

E sem ela ali para ajudá-la, a voz da Isabella tinha cansado ao que sabia que era quase um sussurro. O falar era muito difícil; pronunciar normalmente era quase impossível sem as constantes e encobertas instruções do Elena. Ainda assim, poder dizer que nenhum dos serventes tinha descoberto seu segredo em mais de dois anos desde que sua irmã se partiu a Escócia, era uma comemoração a quão bem Elena a tinha treinado.

Isabella vivia para o dia em que se reencontraria com sua irmã e seria capaz de escapar do torreão Dwyer.

A atitude de sir Phil se abrandou para ela uma vez que se deu conta de que não o envergonharia fazendo conhecida sua desgraça, mas sua mãe deixou bem claro que considerava Isabella um lastro ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela tinha fixado todas suas esperanças na Angela para realizar um matrimônio vantajoso.

Mas Renée tinha rechaçado a petição inicial de Elena de enviar a Isabella às Highlands para uma larga visita.

Isabella não entendia a razão. A menos que sua mãe a odiasse tanto que não podia conceber a idéia de que Isabella fosse feliz, como com segurança seria, se se reunia com a única pessoa no mundo que a amava e desejava sua presença.

Isabella passava a maior parte de seus dias a sós. Por sorte, Elena lhe tinha ensinado a ler cartas assim como os lábios. Embora poucas e incomuns, as cartas de sua irmã tinham sido sua única relação com Elena desde que se foi ao norte a casar-se com seu highlander. Isabella estudava os livros que sir Phil lhe permitia ler e as cartas que Elena lhe tinha deixado de sua amiga, a abadessa. Nos últimos seis meses, Isabella também tinha começado sua própria correspondência com a culta mulher. Sua incapacidade de escutar não tinha nenhum poder de deslucir uma amizade realizada por escrito.

A ama de chaves, Sue, era amável, mas era uma mulher ocupada, e a Isabella não gostava de ser uma moléstia. Ela só continuou praticando seu gaélico com a anciã nascida na Escócia porque rechaçava abandonar a esperança. Cedo ou tarde Renée permitiria à filha que considerava inútil reunir-se com Elena nas Highlands. Tinha que fazê-lo.

Em efeito, Isabella esteve segura de que a ocasião tinha chegado quando sua mãe a tinha levado à parte sete dias atrás, e lhe havia dito que devia deixar o torreão com sir Phil e ela para fazer uma viagem. Isabella acreditou que Renée tinha acessado finalmente aos rogos do Elena e se lançou a realizar os preparativos para a viagem com um entusiasmo que não havia sentido desde que sua irmã foi afastada dela.

É obvio, Isabella experimentava certa inquietação ante a perspectiva de ser enviada a um convento. Mas com segurança a abadessa lhe haveria dito algo em sua última carta se este fosse o caso. Isabella lhe tinha perguntado a sua mãe se veria a Elena.

Renée tinha respondido que era possível. Isabella acreditou que estava sendo evasiva. Agora, temia que a mulher maior tivesse querido dizer exatamente isso. Era possível, embora não provável.

Finalmente, Isabella encontrou a carta do rei e a leu com pânico crescente.

Não podia ser possível. Sua mãe não seria tão cruel. Mas a missiva do rei dizia outra coisa. Renée, maldita fora sua avara alma, não havia dito nada da verdadeira razão da próxima viagem, mas a carta punha em tinta a ambição e traição de sua mãe e estava selada pelo rei em pessoa.

Como podia uma mãe planejar algo tão infame para sua filha de sangue? Pior, como podia fazê-lo sem advertir a Isabella?

Uma mão lhe agarrou o ombro, dedos parecidos com garras se afundaram neste. Seu coração se deteve e logo começou a palpitar mais rápido que o de um coelho assustado.

Fizeram-na girar bruscamente e ficou cara a cara com sua furiosa mãe.

Renée demandou.

— _O que crê que está fazendo?_

Não podia ouvir as palavras, mas Isabella não teve nenhum problema em ler a cólera ou a pergunta dos lábios de sua mãe.

Ao princípio, a comoção e o medo de ser descoberta paralisaram os pensamentos da Isabella. Tentou falar, mas podia afirmar que nenhum som sairia de sua garganta ante a expressão indignada que deformava os rasgos de sua mãe.

Esse ódio se deslizou sobre Isabella, deixando detrás um sangrento rastro de dor interior. Entretanto, em vez da vergonha que pelo geral sentia devido a sua incapacidade, a fúria ante a traição de sua mãe ferveu no interior da Isabella.

Mais de dois anos tinham passado do primeiro decreto do rei que tinha esmigalhado o mundo de Isabella pela segunda vez. Por causa da resposta miserável de sir Phil à petição do rei por soldados de suas hostes, o rei tinha exigido que seu vassalo entregasse uma filha em idade de casar-se. Ele e o monarca da Escócia desejavam emparentar por matrimônio à nobreza inglesa com a indomável nobreza das Highlands.

Elena foi enviada a Escócia para casar-se com Edward, laird dos Cullen. Só que tinha sido seqüestrada e desposada por seu rival, o laird do clã Salvatore.

Quando Isabella se inteirou dessa situação, acreditou que isso seria o final. O rei de Escócia deveria estar feliz de que um de seus lairds Highlands tivesse tomado a uma esposa inglesa. Ingênuo como era esse pensamento, ela teve a certeza de ter tido razão.

Segundo a carta do rei, o conseguinte matrimônio planejado da Isabella com o laird Highlands inicial era resultado da petição do Renée por uma reparação, não uma ordem do rei escocês. Sua mãe tinha apresentado uma solicitude a seu rei, conhecendo que o resultado seria que entregariam em matrimônio a sua filha surda a um estranho em uma terra estrangeira.

Isabella pôs cada parte de aborrecimento que sentia pela perfídia de sua mãe em seu olhar.

— _Procurava a verdade; algo difícil de conseguir em sua companhia._

Renée rechaçou o insulto com uma cara de desprezo.

— _Não tem nenhum assunto que te ate aqui._

— _Por suas ações, acredito que não tenho nenhuma utilidade neste torreão._

Um silencioso olhar respondeu sua acusação, mas falou muito mais alto do que as palavras tivessem feito. Renée queria que Isabella partisse. A dor a rasgou, os anos de rechaço se reuniram em um momento para perfurar seu coração com um golpe mortal.

— _Quando me ia dizer_ — isso perguntou Isabella, sem fazer nenhum esforço por modular sua voz.

— _Quando sentisse que era necessário_ — respondeu Renée com desdenhoso veneno.

— _No altar? Quando pronunciasse os votos ante o sacerdote?_

A expressão de sua mãe foi toda a resposta que Isabella necessitou. Renée não tinha tido a intenção de preparar a Isabella para as bodas que devia ocorrer cruzando a fronteira escocesa. Isabella não acreditava que algo pudesse doer mais que a traição que tinha descoberto entre as linhas da missiva do rei. Equivocou-se.

O saber que Renée tinha consertado este matrimônio e que desejava que Isabella fora a este não só surda, mas também muda, destruiu os últimos vestígios de esperança no amor de sua mãe ao que se obstinado tercamente todo este tempo.

— _Como pode ser tão cruel? _— Como uma mãe poderia trair tão asquerosamente a sua filha?

— _Não é cruel assegurar seu futuro._

Isabella não acreditou a altruísta justificação nem por um segundo.

— _Não há segurança na falsidade._

Ela sabia bem. Vivia com o medo diário de que descobrissem sua surdez. Muitos consideravam tal aflição como resultado de uma posse demoníaca. A resposta da Igreja a tal circunstância era suficiente para que Isabella tivesse pesadelos. Muitas, muitos pesadelos desde que sua irmã partiu com a ordem de seu rei para casar-se com um laird Highlander.

— _Deveria estar agradecida. Que possibilidade de te casar teria sem minhas maquinações?_ — Sua mãe tinha o descaramento de parecer uma mártir, mas Isabella a conhecia melhor.

— _Elena desejava que vivesse com ela. Teria desaparecido de seu caminho._ — Isabella se forçou a dizer as palavras, sabendo que sua mãe não tinha nenhuma paciência para sua aflição.

— _Não permanentemente. Uma vez que seu marido se desse conta de sua maldição, devolveria a nós. _— Renée falou como se as palavras não fossem adagas ao coração de sua filha maior — _Essa é a melhor solução._

— _O laird de Elena conhece minha aflição. Ela o disse._

— _Claro que não. Se o tivesse feito, nunca teria permitido que ela te convidasse a visitá-los._

Isabella sentiu que tremia.

— _Tanto me odeiam?_

— _Mostro a preocupação de uma mãe ao assegurar seu futuro. Angela está ciumenta da boa partida que faz._ — Renée teve a ousadia de indicar isso, confirmando que lhe tinha falado à irmã menor de Isabella dos planos de bodas.

O verdadeiro propósito desse matrimônio não podia ser mais óbvio.

Isabella teve que tragar bílis quando se sentiu fisicamente doente ante estas provas adicionais do ódio de sua mãe.

— _O único futuro que assegura é o seu._

— _Crê no que queira._ — Renée se encolheu de ombros _— Claramente não confia em minha sabedoria maternal. Por sorte, ainda tenho uma filha que escuta meu conselho._

O injusto dessa acusação tirou o fôlego a Isabella. Renée tinha interrompido seu afeto maternal como seu conselho desde que sua filha maior se converteu em uma abominação para ela. Entretanto, o dizê-lo não afetaria em nada em sua senhora mãe assim Isabella não o tentou.

— _Acredito que o laird Cullen estará furioso quando se der conta de que foi enganado._

— _Então deveria te assegurar de que nunca o averigúe._

— _Como posso fazer isso? Estaremos casados._ — Não teria a Elena para lhe dar uma cotovelada quando lhe falassem ou alguma desculpa para quando não notasse algo.

— _Deve passar pouco tempo com ele. Depois de tudo é um escocês bárbaro._

Segundo as esporádicas cartas do Elena, Edward dos Cullen era tão bárbaro como orgulhoso. O que faria um laird tão orgulhoso quando se inteirasse do engano? Mataria-a? Declararia a guerra contra seu pai? Enviaria-a a um convento ou a devolveria a sua família no melhor dos casos, mas nem sequer podia contar com isso.

E a triste verdade era que à mãe da Isabella obviamente não lhe importava qual fora o resultado, enquanto que se livrasse de sua filha maldita.

— _Será meu marido depois de tudo. E se busca minha companhia?_ — perguntou ela, com pouca esperança de raciocinar com o Renée.

A expressão de sua mãe revelou o que ela acreditava dessa possibilidade.

— _Ele odeia aos ingleses. Acessa ao matrimônio devido ao dote que seu rei lhe ofereceu._

A missiva do rei detalhava isso, perfilando uma dote muito generoso que soava mas bem a um suborno do monarca ao laird para assegurar a cooperação do highlander.

— _O que tem que meu dote?_

— _Crê que proporcionaria um quando sua irmã terminou casada com o laird incorreto? Insisti em que a dote entregue com Elena seja devolvida ao laird Cullen ou que as visse sem ela._

Uma fria certeza se instalou no coração da Isabella.

— _Queriam lhes liberar de mim e não tinham a intenção de pagar a um convento um dote apropriado._ — Isto caso que um convento a aceitasse, inclusive com o incentivo monetário correto — _Desse modo, orquestraram este trato feito no inferno._

Renée esbofeteou a Isabella, fazendo-a retroceder com a força do golpe.

— _Não te atreva a me falar assim._

— _Por que não? É a verdade._ — Isabella pôs a mão sobre sua bochecha palpitante, gritando em sua cabeça, mas incapaz de expressar tal dor em voz alta.

— _A verdade é que já não será meu problema._

Isabella arfou com o golpe verbal ainda mais doloroso que a bofetada.

— _E se o digo antes de que esteja pacote a mim? O que farão então?_

Ela podia deter esta loucura antes que começasse.

Essas palavras foram quão últimas Isabella foi capaz de pronunciar quando Renée levantou a vara que pendurava de sua bandagem, aquela com que estava acostumado a esmurrar a mesa pedindo atenção ou como uma arma para castigar aos serventes. Ao dar-se conta do que sua mãe tinha intenção de fazer, Isabella se deu a volta para correr, mas tropeçou com seu vestido.

O primeiro golpe caiu sobre seus ombros quando tentava recuperar o equilíbrio. O segundo chegou rapidamente, e logo Isabella desistiu de seu intento de escapamento, assim simplesmente se ajoelhou, seu único amparo era fazer um objetivo mais pequeno para a enfurecida mulher.

Os golpes se detiveram repentinamente e Isabella sentiu uma resistência em cima dela, mas rechaçou desentupir sua cabeça para ver o que acontecia. Umas mãos gentis a levantaram quando um aroma familiar lhe disse quem a sustentava. Era seu padrasto. Ela elevou a cabeça para descobrir a um furioso sir Phil. Lhe gritou algo a sua mãe, Isabella não pôde ler seus lábios desde sua posição mas podia afirmar que as palavras eram suspensórios e iradas pela forma em que se esticavam os músculos do pescoço de sir Phil.

Sua mãe abriu a boca, mas ele falou outra vez, sacudindo a cabeça. Isabella podia sentir as vibrações do peito masculino.

Os olhos de Renée se abriram com surpresa e logo se estreitaram com cólera, mas partiu. E nesse momento, Isabella não ansiou nada mais.

Sir Phil disse algo, mas claramente não tentava comunicar-se com a Isabella enquanto a segurava mais firmemente contra seu amplo peito. Levou-a através do torreão até seu pequeno dormitório e a pôs na cama.

— _Ordenei que Sue venha te atender. _— Falou lentamente para que Isabella pudesse ler seus lábios sem esforço.

— _Obrigado. _— Ela estava muito afligida para assegurar-se de que suas palavras tivessem som, mas esperava que ele entendesse.

Ele suspirou, parecendo culpado, algo que a surpreendeu.

— _Deveria me haver dado conta que não te contaria nada sobre as bodas._

Não sabendo o que dizer e insegura de se poderia pronunciar algo, Isabella apartou o olhar.

Sir Phil a fez girar a cabeça.

— _Me escute, menina._

Lhe dirigiu um olhar.

Ele sorriu. Realmente sorriu.

— _Assim que os meus lábios._

Ela assentiu a contragosto, logo que movendo uma vez a cabeça de cima abaixo.

— _Ao princípio, acreditei que a idéia de sua mãe era desenquadrada até que recebemos a oferta inicial de Elena._

Isabella inalou bruscamente. Assim que sua mãe tinha planejado isto logo que chegaram os rumores de que Elena se casou não com o laird Cullen a não ser com o dos Salvatore? Ela tinha suspeitado durante muito tempo que Renée tinha querido enviar, em resposta ao inicial decreto de matrimônio do rei, a Isabella em vez Elena, a enteada que lhe ajudava a atender o torreão.

Só que Elena tinha rechaçado confirmar os temores da Isabella. Ela inclusive tinha atuado emocionada sobre a perspectiva de ir ao norte e lhe tinha prometido enviar por ela logo que pudesse.

Agora Isabella sabia com segurança que não tinha sido eleição do Renée enviar a Elena. Não sabia como sua meio-irmã tinha podido, mas Isabella estava segura de que Elena tinha arrumado ser enviada a fim de protegê-la do mesmo resultado ao que se enfrentava na atualidade.

— _Elena…_ — Foi a única palavra que pôde emitir.

* * *

Adoro está história, apesar de ser um pouco confusa... Mas agora as coisas começam a engrenar... Renée é uma vaca, eu sei... Phil já é um querido, apesar de algumas coisas. Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês, é tao bom *-*


	4. Chapter III

**Nome**

Desejo da Lua

**Autora**

Lucy Monroe

**Tipo**

Romance/Supernatural

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Quando Edward, Laird do clã Cullen e líder de sua Alcateia de homens lobo, é obrigado a se casar com uma inglesa, surpreende-se ao descobrir que ela é sua companheira. Surda desde a infância, Isabella espera poder ocultar sua deficiência de Edward todo o tempo possível, do mesmo modo que ele não tem intenção de lhe contar que é um homem lobo.

Mas quando Isabella descobre que seu marido, a quem começou a amar, a enganou, será necessário que Edward faça uso de todos os seus dotes de guerreiro e seus instintos de lobo para recuperar a sua esposa.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Sir Phil suspirou.

— _Sua mãe nunca teve a intenção de permitir que fosse com o Elena. Via que essa solução era muito insegura._

— _Odeia-me_ — sussurrou Isabella, as palavras queimaram como o ácido em sua garganta e coração.

— _Renée é uma perfeccionista. Tinha grandes expectativas em ti e na probabilidade de que fizesse um matrimônio vantajoso e concretizasse suas aspirações. A febre que te tirou a audição também roubou seus sonhos._

Isabella rabiou e tentou afastar-se de seu padrasto, causando-se suficiente dor para desejar haver ficado quieta.

Os ombros de seu padrasto se afundaram e uma expressão de profunda tristeza espreitou em seus, pelo geral, severos olhos.

— _Seu comportamento não tem justificação, mas ninguém é perfeito. Freqüentemente fazemos mal a aqueles que mais amamos quando nossa desilusão é muito grande para vencer._

Elena tinha contado a Isabella uma história de quando era pequena, de antes de que seu pai e Renée se casassem. Nesse momento, Isabella se perguntou se ele falava dessa época. Embora isso não importava. Houvesse o que houvesse detrás da crueldade de sua mãe, esta abandonava a Isabella a uma horrível circunstância.

— _Ele me matará_ — disse ela, dando voz a seu pior medo.

Os ombros de sir Phil se elevaram e seu orgulho se assentou nele como uma capa.

— _Não o permitiria se acreditasse que existe a mais mínima possibilidade de algo assim._

— _Não podem sabê-lo._

— _Posso. Existe um resultado mais provável._

Ela duvidou dele, mas se sentia muito desalentada para lhe contradizer esse ponto.

— _Por que?_

— _Por que o permiti?_

Ela assentiu com muita dificuldade.

— _Sua irmã encontrou a felicidade com seu laird highlander; possivelmente você também._

Isabella não podia pronunciar todas as palavras que desejava dizer, assim simplesmente conseguiu dizer:

— _Odeia-nos._

— _Sua mãe ouviu que odeia aos ingleses, mas Elena dizia em suas cartas que agora é um aliado de seu marido. Não pode ser isso o que o enchia de ódio, ou não se teria aliado com um homem casado com uma inglesa._

Isabella só contemplou a sir Phil, lágrimas ardentes caíam por suas bochechas.

— _Ocultaste sua aflição ao resto do torreão, com segurança será capaz de fazê-lo em seu castelo._

Ela sacudiu a cabeça veementemente, a dor a atravessou ao mover-se. O que sir Phil afirmava era impossível, ela conhecia o torreão e a seus habitantes, seria diferente e impossível de fazer em outro lugar.

Sir Phil lhe acariciou a bochecha e sorriu tristemente.

— _Possivelmente o averigue, mas se o faz, não crê que encontrará mais conveniente te devolver a sua família mais próxima, em lugar que te enviar todo o caminho de volta a Inglaterra?_

Pela primeira vez desde que leu a missiva do rei, uma tênue e diminuta luz de esperança iluminou o coração da Isabella. Depois de tudo era possível que esta situação a reunisse com Elena?

Sir Phil devia ter lido a esperança em seus olhos porque moveu afirmativamente a cabeça.

— _Considerei todas as possibilidades antes de lhe permitir a sua mãe apresentar ao rei uma solicitude de reparação sobre o que ela via como uma grave ofensa, que sua enteada se casasse com o laird incorreto._

Isabella sacudiu outra vez a cabeça, provocando uma nova onda de dor em seus ombros. Essa era uma mentira. Sua mãe estava cheia delas.

— _Quais fossem seus verdadeiros motivos, esta era a única forma que podia deixar sua influência para sempre. Se tivesse ido como convidada às Highlands, poderia te haver chamado a casa em qualquer momento. Estimo a sua mãe, mas sei que tem uma veia rancorosa._

As lágrimas de Isabella estavam amainando, mas ante o aviso do ódio de sua mãe para ela, novamente se transbordassem de suas pálpebras.

Sir Phil as secou com os polegares.

— _Vamos. Tudo estará bem. Se desejas que lhe diga ao laird a verdade sobre sua aflição, farei-o._

Ela o contemplou, suas lágrimas se secaram pela absoluta surpresa.

— _Dou-te minha palavra._

Seu padrasto era um homem duro, um homem ao que nunca tinha ido em busca de comodidade ou consolo, mas sabia uma coisa: ele mantinha sua palavra.

Nesse momento, Sue chegou à porta, cacarejando e vendo-se tão transtornada como a vez que sua própria pequena neta tinha cansado muito perto do fogo da cozinha e se queimou.

— _Pensa no que te hei dito. Amanhã devemos partir para a fronteira. Pode me dar sua resposta uma vez que tenha visto os olhos ao homem com quem terá que te casar._

Essas palavras atordoaram de novo a Isabella. Só o pai mais carinhoso tomava em conta a opinião de sua filha quando arrumava seu matrimônio. Era uma bênção que não tinha esperado, já que não se sentia apreciada absolutamente.

A oferta de sir Phil era inclusive muito mais que uma bênção; podia ser suficiente para lhe dar a coragem de enfrentar-se ao que a viagem de amanhã traria.

— _Obrigado _ — sussurrou, forçando a sair o som que não podia ouvir, só sentir em sua garganta.

O rosto de seu padrasto se deformou em uma careta.

— _Devo-te muito mais, menina._

Então deixou a Isabella baixo os cuidados de Sue.

A viagem ao feudo Newton levou dois dias.

Isabella passou ambos chateada, e evitou de qualquer forma olhar ou responder a sua mãe.

Depois de sua queda em desgraça, tinha esperado ganhar outra vez a aprovação e o amor de sua mãe. Agora sabia que isso era mais improvável que os contos de fadas que Sue havia lhes contando ao Elena e a ela sobre homens lobo das Highlands escocesas. Isso nunca passaria.

E já não lhe importaria.

Sua mãe não a amava, mas Elena ainda o fazia. Sua meio-irmã nunca tinha deixado de sentir carinho por ela. Isabella tinha a intenção de reunir-se com a única família que a apreciava. De algum jeito. De alguma forma. Veria Elena outra vez, e Isabella lhe confessaria à outra mulher quão importante era sua devoção para ela.

Agora sabia que Elena realmente lhe tinha salvado a vida, de mais de uma maneira.

Foi fácil ignorar a sua mãe durante a viagem, já que o medo e a dor competiam pela atenção da Isabella. Não podia pensar em seu futuro sem sentir uma grande agitação mitigada só em parte por suas esperanças.

E enquanto que Sue tinha tratado as feridas de Isabella com uma mescla de ervas melhor do que as sanguessugas poderiam ter conseguido, nenhuma erva poderia lhe tirar tudo o desconforto de muitos de seus moretones. A criada de sir Phil tinha insistido em viajar com ela para ajudá-la a lhe aplicar a mistura cada noite e amanhã, deixando que cheirasse fortemente a romeiro e olmo escocês. Pelo menos não era uma fragrância desagradável, consolou-se a si mesmo.

Terminava a tarde do segundo dia quando alcançaram o torreão Newton. Este não se parecia em nada ao lar de seu padrasto. Não possuía fosso, nem torre, só uma casa de aproximadamente quatro vezes o tamanho das cabanas circundantes e uma perto de madeira que arderia com facilidade em uma batalha.

Entretanto, às pessoas parecia não lhe importar a presença de um barão inglês e seu guarda pessoal.

O plaid Newton era de um profundo vermelho-laranja e verde bosque. Isabella procurou uma amostra diferente de cores, tentando identificar a seu pretendido marido ou a um de seus homens. Só que não havia outro clã presente. Nem outro plaid que tivessem visto depois de chegar a terra Newton.

Um ancião e dois jovens guerreiros fornidos se aproximaram de seu séquito quando sir Phil atirou de seu cavalo para fazer alto aos subúrbios do fortin.

— _Bem-vindos ao feudo Newton_ — disse ele com um cuidado inglês.

Isabella aplicou seu bem praticado método de ler os lábios, observando falar primeiro ao escocês e logo a sir Phil.

Sir Phil desmontou de seu cavalo, seguido por seu primeiro ao mando e dois soldados mais. O resto permaneceu montado.

— _Algum de vocês é o laird?_

— _Nay, ele está fora caçando com o Cullen._

Seu padrasto estava claramente desconcertado.

— _O prometido de minha filha está caçando?_

— _Aye._

— _E seu laird foi com ele?_

Pela expressão no rosto do ancião, Isabella soube que algo na forma de falar de sir Phil o alarmou.

— _A gente não contradiz ao Cullen, meu lorde._

— _Possivelmente queria proporcionar ele mesmo a carne para o banquete de bodas?_ — perguntou sir Phil.

O ancião cabeceou rapidamente.

— _Sim, estou seguro de que era isso._

— _Já vejo_. — Sir Phil percorreu os arredores com o olhar — _Seu laird tem feito preparativos para nossa comodidade?_

O homem Newton assinalou para uma cabana separada das demais e próxima a outro edifício.

— _Sim. A cabana dali, perto da capela, está limpa e pronta para que a ocupem._

— _E meus soldados?_

— _Não estão acostumados a dormir à intempérie como um guerreiro escocês?_ — perguntou o ancião, uma maléfico cintilação brilhou em seus olhos.

Isabella se encontrou quase sorrindo.

— _Temos lojas de campanha para eles que podem se localizar ao redor da cabana. Posso prover a todos meus homens de civilizadas maneiras _— disse seu padrasto com o que ela estava segura que era arrogância. Esta estava em seus olhos e no modo em que se ergueu.

Sir Phil era um poderoso lorde, o qual era a razão de que sua única sanção por enviar um número minúsculo de soldados como dízimo para seu rei quando possuía um grande séquito, tivesse sido a perda de uma filha.

Isabella sabia que sua mãe estava falando também porque os olhos do ancião se extraviavam em direção ao Renée em algumas ocasiões, embora não parecia que lhe falasse diretamente com ela quando ele e seu padrasto faziam acertos sobre onde se localizar as lojas de campanha para os soldados.

Por uma vez Isabella estava agradecida de não poder ouvir. Não podia obrigar-se a escutar as palavras de sua mãe e decidiu não observar os lábios do Renée.

A decisão de se localizar as lojas de campanha para os soldados ingleses no lado oeste da cabana, o mais afastado do torreão, fez pouca diferença para a Isabella.

Desejava uma oportunidade para ver o homem com o que lhe tinham ordenado casar-se, o laird ao que tinha que ocultar sua aflição.

Ao menos até que alcançassem as Highlands.

* * *

**Oi gente! A história agora começou a ficar clara, espero que vocês gostem :)**


	5. Chapter IV

**Nome**

Desejo da Lua

**Autora**

Lucy Monroe

**Tipo**

Romance/Supernatural

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Quando Edward, Laird do clã Cullen e líder de sua Alcateia de homens lobo, é obrigado a se casar com uma inglesa, surpreende-se ao descobrir que ela é sua companheira. Surda desde a infância, Isabella espera poder ocultar sua deficiência de Edward todo o tempo possível, do mesmo modo que ele não tem intenção de lhe contar que é um homem lobo.

Mas quando Isabella descobre que seu marido, a quem começou a amar, a enganou, será necessário que Edward faça uso de todos os seus dotes de guerreiro e seus instintos de lobo para recuperar a sua esposa.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Mais tarde essa noite, Isabella lutava consigo mesma para dormir enquanto jazia na pequena cama em uma esquina da cabana. Mas foi em vão. Sua mente dava voltas com perguntas e possibilidades.

Por que seu prometido estava caçando quando ela e sua família tinham chegado? Seguro que sabia a data de sua chegada; esta lhe tinha comunicado através de seu rei.

Mas ele ainda não tinha retornado ao torreão e perdeu a comida da noite.

Este era seu modo de mostrar sua infelicidade ante a perspectiva de casar-se com uma inglesa? Em conseqüência lhe daria um golpe a seu padrasto? Sua aversão para os ingleses não era nenhum segredo, mas ele tinha estado de acordo com o matrimônio e todas as estipulações que o rodeavam.

Essas estipulações que assustavam a Isabella até a extenuação e a enchiam de preocupação além das apreensões que já a incomodavam. O rei escocês tinha requerido que o matrimônio fosse consumado antes de que deixassem as Lowlands. Isabella não tinha idéia alguma de porquê o soberano de Escócia exigiria tal coisa, mas a perspectiva acrescentava um desconforto mais a uma situação que já tinha o poder de aterrorizá-la por completo.

Nenhum desses medos foi acalmado de alguma forma pelo fato de saber que o noivo estava longe.

Quando examinasse seus olhos, veria ela crueldade? Ódio que rivalizaria ao de sua mãe? Descobriria ele sua aflição apesar de seus melhores esforços para escondê-la?

A comida dessa noite tinha sido uma prova do que tinha experiência desde que perdeu a audição. Era bastante difícil seguir o ritmo de várias pessoas falando de uma vez; as circunstâncias desconhecidas só o faziam pior. Ela tinha recebido ajuda de uma fonte inesperada. Sir Phil fazia todo o possível por ajudar a Isabella a manter os fios das conversações a seu redor.

Ninguém do clã Newton lhe falou diretamente. Ela tinha a impressão de que isso era uma amostra de respeito para o laird Cullen.

Mas inclusive sem estar diretamente implicada nas conversações, tinha cometido vários enganos porque não se deu conta que lhe falavam.

O velho guerreiro que tinha ocupado a posição de laird como anfitrião tinha acreditado que o gaélico defeituoso de Isabella era a causa, quando de fato, Isabella entendia e falava o gaélico muito bem. Tão conveniente como desculpa durante quanto tempo lhe serviria para cobrir o fato de que não sempre sabia quando alguém lhe estava falando?

E o que faria Edward, laird dos Cullen, quando o averiguasse?

Elena tinha deixado claro em sua primeira carta que Edward e ela não tinham combinado. A irmã mais velha de Isabella tinha escrito que o homem odiava aos ingleses. Não tinha desejado o que ele chamava uma noiva sassenach sob nenhuma circunstância. Devia estar fervendo de fúria pela segunda ordem de seu rei.

Funcionaria isto a favor da Isabella ou contra ela? Certamente, se ela quisesse a um poderoso laird escocês por marido como parecia desejar sua irmã menor Angela, o conhecimento de que Edward dos Cullen desprezava aos ingleses feriria duramente suas esperanças. Mas Isabella tinha abandonado as esperanças de formar sua própria família quando seus parentes de sangue a rechaçaram devido a sua aflição. Nenhum homem, seja ele um bárbaro escocês ou um cavalheiro inglês, quereria a uma esposa amaldiçoada pela surdez.

A possibilidade de que a aversão de Edward pelos ingleses, e o subseqüente desejo natural de livrar-se dela, fossem suficientemente grandes para que ele visse seu engano como um presente em vez de como uma ofensa pelo que declararia a guerra, era uma débil esperança para ela.

Sir Phil parecia indiferente ante a idéia de que o laird Cullen pudesse declarar a guerra por algo assim. Entretanto pelo que Elena tinha escrito em suas cartas sobre o orgulho dos highlanders, e especialmente de Edward, Isabella tinha suas dúvidas. Além disso, se Edward era um homem tão duro como Elena tinha insinuado em suas cartas, ele poderia muito bem exigir uma vingança pessoal contra uma noiva falacioso.

A perspectiva de casar a aterrorizou quase desde seu primeiro momento de lucidez depois de que seu mundo ficasse em silêncio.

Nesse momento, havia muitas perspectivas para preocupá-la, e Isabella invejou a sua criada o esquecimento do sonho. Ansiava escapar de seus pensamentos, mas não o suficiente para lamentar haver-se negado a reunir-se com seus pais. Renée e sir Phil estavam no torreão, junto com os soldados de serviço e aqueles que não tinham escolhido retirar-se cedo.

Não tinham convidado a Isabella a unir-se com eles, e ela não tinha solicitado ir. O jantar foi bastante difícil em sua luta por ler lábios e expressões de desconhecidos. Acrescentando-se o a terrível sensação de ser o centro de todos os olhos, uma sensação com a que não tinha nenhuma experiência.

Isabella estava acostumada a ser ignorada pela gente de seu padrasto. Só que aqui, era a futura esposa de um poderoso laird das Highlands, obviamente respeitado e admirado pelo clã Newton… e possivelmente até um pouco temido. Todos a tinham observado, e havia sentido que era julgada embora não pudesse ouvir os sussurros que a rodeavam.

Tristemente, nenhuma das experiências que tinha vivido desde que chegou a Escócia tinha servido para acalmar a ansiedade que gritava em seu silencioso mundo.

O chão de terra da cabana vibrou. Elena lhe tinha ensinado a Isabella que devia usar seus outros sentidos para compensar sua falta de audição. Se não, seria descoberta e se converteria em uma pária inclusive no torreão de sua própria família. Tinha aprendido "para ouvir" pelas sensações dos objetos que a rodeavam. Deixando cair sua mão ao chão, permitiu-se sentir a terra compacta. As vibrações não eram sutis de nenhuma forma e indicavam uma partida de cavaleiros sobre cavalos de guerra passando por diante da cabana. Seu muito em breve marido e o laird Newton deviam ter retornado.

Certamente se tinham tomado seu tempo para fazê-lo. Estava totalmente escuro e os dois lairds perderam a comida da noite por mais de duas horas.

Tomando cuidado de não despertar à dormida servente, Isabella saiu da cama. Não podia perder esta oportunidade para lhe jogar uma olhada ao laird Cullen.

Moveu-se sigilosamente à janela do frente da cabana, mas quando retirou a cortina, não viu nem cavalos nem homens. Assim que se apressou a cruzar a única habitação da casa e atirou a um lado da cortina da janela frente à capela.

A lua quase estava cheia, a lua crescente iluminou um grande grupo de guerreiros. Nove homens em total. Cinco estavam sobre enormes cavalos de guerra e ostentavam maior confiança que outros. Ou possivelmente simplesmente era que exsudavam domínio sobre tudo aquilo dos arredores. Todos eram homens grandes, embora dois estavam perto de ser gigantes. Usavam um plaid diferente ao dos Newton, embora as cores eram difíceis de distinguir a essa distância e com apenas a luz da lua.

Os Cullen. Deviam ser eles.

Os outros quatro homens levavam o plaid Newton. Observando a interação entre eles, era fácil determinar quem era o laird Newton.

Os Cullen não eram tão fáceis de ler. Os outros quatro guerreiros, inclusive o laird Newton, diferiam em tudo aos cinco homens Cullen em formas sutis, mas inequívocas. Ao menos estas eram evidentes para uma mulher que tinha passado muito tempo decifrando a linguagem corporal como Isabella.

E enquanto estava claro que alguém entre os Cullen tinha dado a ordem de desmontar, ela não podia dizer quem. O gigante com o cabelo da cor de bronze que lhe chegava até os ombros, ou o do cabelo ébano que brilhava quase como as penas de um corvo?

Nenhum levava camisa, o que era comum, conforme lhe haviam dito, quando um guerreiro escocês caçava ou lutava em batalha. Ao menos entre os highlanders. Todos os Newton usavam camisas, embora ainda mostrassem as pernas nuas com uma total falta de civilizada modéstia. Isabella tinha passado muito tempo ruborizando-se sobre essa estranha peça de roupa gaélica, estava segura de que suas bochechas estavam tintas de um permanente rosa.

O homem com o cabelo ruivo possuía um intricado e escura tatuagem lhe rodeando o bíceps esquerdo. Tinha escutado da existência de tribos nas Highlands que praticavam o costume bárbaro de marcar permanentemente sua pele com tinta azul, mas nunca lhe tinha ocorrido que os Cullen pudessem ser uma destas. Às escuras florituras se moveram junto aos músculos do guerreiro quando desmontou de seu cavalo.

Ela experimentou o desejo mais desconcertante de seguir com as gemas dos dedos essas linhas de tinta escura. A urgência a surpreendeu muito perto de seu coração. Isabella era muito mais inocente que sua irmã menor, Angela, quem tinha passado vários meses dos últimos quatro anos na corte. Angela se tinha gabado de ter paquerado com numerosos homens.

Tinha contado a Isabella que tinha ido tão longe como permitir que vários desses homens a beijassem. Quando Isabella tinha expressado sua consternação ante semelhante comportamento dissoluto, Angela simplesmente se riu.

Já que sua irmã raramente desejava passar o tempo em companhia da Isabella, não chamou a atenção a Angela por isso depois. Só se tinha perguntado se as maneiras acostumadas de sua irmã tinham sido a razão de que este ano, Angela houvesse retornado tão logo da corte.

A diferença de sua voluntariosa e valorosa irmã, Isabella raramente falava com o sexo oposto. Nunca havia voltado-se a um homem ou desejado fazê-lo. Segundo suas lembranças tinha sido tocada pela primeira vez por um varão quando seu padrasto a levou a sua antecâmara depois de que sua mãe lhe pegasse.

A verdade é que era muito difícil que fizesse contato físico com alguém.

Querer estender a mão e acariciar a alguém era um sentimento tão novo e inquietante que embotou seus pensamentos assim como sua pessoa durante vários segundos.

Enquanto lutava contra essa sensação inesperada, o homem com o cabelo bronze girou de tal forma que ela pôde lhe ver o rosto. O fôlego da Isabella se entupiu em seu peito. A barba de um dia perfilava uma mandíbula forte e uns lábios sobre o rosto mais arrumado que jamais tivesse visto.

E o mais aterrador.

Porque com inexplicável certeza sabia que este era o homem com quem devia casar-se. O poder o rodeava como uma névoa que nunca se dissiparia. Ninguém mais que ele podia ser o líder dos Cullen.

Ele girou a cabeça, e ela teria jurado que a olhou diretamente, se isso era possível. Era como se soubesse que ela o estava observando, mas não podia ser. O impulso de ocultar-se detrás da cortina foi muito forte, mas ainda sentia os efeitos paralisantes de seu desejo por tocá-lo. E certamente não poderia vê-la na escuridão da cabana.

Era crueldade ou força isso que brilhava em seus olhos? Havia conhecimento. Não obstante a lógica, ele sabia que ela estava ali. Mas como?

A diferença dele, ela não estava de pé em um claro sem nada que o ocultasse dos raios da lua. Estava quase totalmente escondida pela cortina da janela, e o que não o estava não deveria ser distinguido com essa luz débil que fazia mais escuras as sombras do telhado da cabana.

Como se os acontecimentos não fossem suficientemente estranhos, o gigantesco guerreiro com o cabelo negro também concentrou sua atenção nela, embora Isabella não tivesse visto nada que indicasse que o outro homem lhe tivesse falado de sua presença. Os olhos deste guerreiro eram claros, embora ela não acreditava que fossem azuis. Possivelmente era ainda maior que o homem ruivo, mas não acreditava que fosse o laird.

Enquanto a força seria um importante fator para determinar a liderança entre os clãs sempre em guerra do norte, o tamanho não era o fator decisivo em assinalar essa força. O gigante moreno parecia bastante forte, mas não a olhava com a mesma intensidade que o outro homem.

Tampouco tinha uma tatuagem no braço, e supôs que isso era significativo. Sua bochecha esquerda estava danificada por uma cicatriz de batalha; ainda assim, era quase tão bonito como o outro homem.

Isabella sentiu uma empatia imediata com o soldado marcado. Era muito fácil para outros julgar o valor de uma pessoa por uma deficiência física. Este guerreiro não podia fazer mais sobre sua cicatriz do que ela podia com sua surdez.

O homem com o cabelo escuro se aproximou dela com passo resolvido. O outro guerreiro gigantesco o seguiu, um estranho meio sorriso se expor em sua cara. A carne franzida lhe dava um aspecto sinistro que a diversão em seus olhos desmentia.

Nesse momento, Isabella definitivamente deveria haver-se ocultado detrás da cortina da janela. Não pôde. O guerreiro tatuado atraía tão firmemente sua atenção que quão único teve ao que aferrar-se foi a esperança de um dia ver sua irmã outra vez.

Sua ordem silenciosa de ficar quieta era inequívoca.

Inclusive se a ordem só estivesse em sua imaginação, ela não se iria. Seu corpo se sentia estranhamente pesado, mas sua cabeça se sentia ligeira. O medo e o regozijo correram por ela enquanto seus dedos se curvaram ao redor da cortina em um apertado agarre.

Quando ele esteve mais perto, o ritmo de sua respiração aumentou até que esteve ofegando como se tivesse estado perseguindo a sua irmã através do prado perto do torreão de seu padrasto, como faziam quando eram meninas.

Ele não se deteve uma vez que alcançou a cabana como ela tinha esperado, mas sim continuou de frente. Ela o seguiu com o olhar, confundida e dolorosamente decepcionada quando em primeiro lugar nunca deveria ter querido falar com o homem a sós.

Seu olhar saltou de retorno ao guerreiro de cabelo escuro que se deteve a uns metros da janela. Ele a olhava, mas se sentia curiosidade por ela como o clã Newton, não o mostrou. Seu rosto deformado e olhos cinzas careciam de emoção, sua mandíbula quadrada estava fixa como se as palavras não escapassem com prontidão de sua boca.

Lhe devolveu o olhar, insegura se deveria fazer ou dizer algo.

A falta de comunicação se estendeu entre eles até que o homem com cabelos negros retornou, um rictus de raiva franzia seus lábios masculinos. Seu olhar azul a abrasou, seus olhos eram mais escuros que o céu matinal, mas não se aproximavam do veludo azul escuro da noite.

Seu coração pulsou mais rapidamente em seu peito, e ela posou a mão contra sua garganta para assegurar-se de que não emitia sons inconscientes.

— _Por que estão zangados?_ — sentiu-se perguntar sem ser consciente de fazê-lo. Falou em gaélico, não tão vacilante como quando tinha estado aprendendo com Elena, mas em um volume baixo.

Não deveria ter falado. Esse era o comportamento que certamente Renée lhe reprovaria com severidade.

— _Não há nenhum guarda te cuidando._

— _Estão os soldados em suas lojas no lado oeste._ — certamente ele o tinha notado.

— _Dormem._

— _Viriam se pedisse ajuda._ — Embora com sinceridade, ela já não sabia se era capaz de gritar.

Tinham passado mais de dois anos desde que sua irmã se partiu e desde que alguém lhe tinha ajudado a calcular o volume de sua voz.

O cenho do homem só se fez mais profundo.

— _Onde está o guarda de sua porta?_

Ela lamentou muito não poder ouvir sua voz. A dor de sua perda a aguilhoou de um modo como não lhe tinha passado em anos. Tudo nele era a matéria com que pareciam os sonhos. Sem dúvida sua voz teria o timbre perfeito para um homem tão poderoso.

— _Não há nenhum._

Soube que sua resposta não era algo que o homem desejava ouvir no momento em que disse as palavras.

Ele pronunciou uma palavra que ela não pôde interpretar e olhou airadamente sobre seu ombro, vociferando uma ordem que ela não pôde ouvir. Embora não o necessitou, porque um de seus guerreiros se dirigiu pressuroso à parte frontal da cabana. Isabella sabia que este tomaria a posição de um guarda ante a porta.

Teria ido comprovar o, mas não pôde obrigar-se a deixar a companhia do guerreiro de cabelo negro.

— _Onde estão os soldados de seu pai? Certamente não todos dormem?_

— _Aqueles de serviço, ou quem desejava confraternizar com os soldados Newton, estão no torreão. Com ele._ — Ela manteve a mão contra sua garganta para assegurar-se de que esta vibrava com o som, examinando seu tom como Elena a tinha ensinado fazer.

— _Ele não está em sua própria terra. Todos seus soldados devem estar de serviço sempre —_ o guerreiro Cullen esticava a mandíbula entre cada palavra.

Isabella olhou por volta do torreão onde seus pais se entretinham sem pensar no terror de uma filha surda durante a noite prévia a suas bodas forçada.

— _Isto não é algo que possa afirmar._

— _É a irmã de Elena. A mulher com a que me casarei._

Ela assentiu e se apartou os cachos em um gesto nervoso que Renée lhe recriminaria.

— _Você é Edward, o laird dos Cullen. Soube no momento que me olhou. Tem o porte de um lorde._

Os olhos do Edward se estreitaram perigosamente, e ela pensou que o tinha ofendido com seu comentário fora de ordem. Ele a alcançou, e ela quis estremecer-se em resposta, mas não o permitiria.

Devia confrontar a este homem com força ou perder-se eternamente na ferocidade dos terrores que a acossavam.

Possivelmente ele acreditaria que era uma dissoluta por não evitar o gentil roce de seus dedos na bochecha, mas ela não se moveu. A mais assombrosa sensação de estremecedora e agradável se estendeu por toda parte de seu corpo devido à pequena carícia.

Duvidaria de sua prudência pela manhã, estava segura disso, mas nesse momento sentiu como se tivesse sido tocada por uma parte de sua alma que tinha estado faltando. Como podia ser isso?

— _Quem te golpeou? _— Os dedos masculinos descansaram brandamente na menos dolorosa das contusões da Isabella. A única marca que Renée tinha deixado em sua bochecha.

— _Não é nada._

Ele não respondeu, tampouco apartou a mão. Era como se quisesse que lhe respondesse.

E ela não pudesse opor-se a essa vontade.

Suspirou.

— _Minha mãe não estava feliz com uma resposta que lhe dava._

— _Sua mãe? Não seu pai?_

— _Não. Sir Phil nunca me levantou a mão._

— _Alguma vez?_

— _Nunca._

Edward assentiu e logo franziu o cenho outra vez antes de apartar o pescoço solto de sua camisola.

— _Há outro moretón Este é mais feio._

A palavra rompeu seu transe como nada mais poderia fazer. Não, Isabella não podia reclamar ser bela. Não podia reclamar nada que a fizesse a esposa correta para este poderoso laird.

Sua única esperança consistia em que ele não descobrisse essa verdade antes de levá-la às Highlands.

Ela retrocedeu bruscamente, escapando de seu agarre embora manteve a cortina da janela corrida.

— _Sinto se me aspecto lhes desgosta._

— _Isso não é o que interessa._

— _Nay, ele falava sobre seu machucado, moça. E é melhor que lhe diga quem lhe fez_ — disse isso o outro guerreiro gigantesco.

Isabella só foi capaz de captar as palavras porque seu movimento lhe tinha recordado que não estavam sozinhos e que também precisava olhar ao outro guerreiro, a menos que desejasse ser descoberta em sua farsa antes das bodas.

Conteve um suspiro de frustração consigo mesma. Por tudo o que sabia, ele poderia ter falado antes disso. Deveria ser mais cuidadosa.

— _Minha mãe —_ disse ela outra vez, assegurando-se que podia ver as caras de ambos os guerreiros.

Edward se obscureceu com fúria.

— _Pegou-te. Por que?_

Isabella passava a vida mentindo por omissão sobre sua doença, mas se tinha prometido fazia muito tempo não mentir sobre algo mais. Nunca.

— _Prefiro não dizê-lo._

— _Dirá-me isso._

* * *

**Olá gente, Bella sofre muito com a sua mãe e já adianto como vocês comentaram, que ela pagará pelos pecados da madrasta de Edward, Jéssica.**

**Mas temos uma mocinha encantadora e que irá superar as adversidades da vida.**

**Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando a história, e sem pedir muito, deixe seu comentário ;)**


	6. Chapter V

**Nome**

Desejo da Lua

**Autora**

Lucy Monroe

**Tipo**

Romance/Supernatural

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Quando Edward, Laird do clã Cullen e líder de sua Alcateia de homens lobo, é obrigado a se casar com uma inglesa, surpreende-se ao descobrir que ela é sua companheira. Surda desde a infância, Isabella espera poder ocultar sua deficiência de Edward todo o tempo possível, do mesmo modo que ele não tem intenção de lhe contar que é um homem lobo.

Mas quando Isabella descobre que seu marido, a quem começou a amar, a enganou, será necessário que Edward faça uso de todos os seus dotes de guerreiro e seus instintos de lobo para recuperar a sua esposa.

* * *

**Capitulo V**

— _Possivelmente ela não está mais resignada a este matrimônio que você, Edward._ — O gigante de cabelos negros parecia divertido com a possibilidade.

— _Encontra isto divertido, Kellan?_ — perguntou Edward ao outro guerreiro.

— _Um pouco_ — respondeu Kellan, claramente não sentia temor por seu laird.

— _É isso verdade?_ — perguntou-lhe Edward.

Tão perto como estava só pôde dizer:

— _Sim._

— _Foi golpeada até que te submeteu?_ — perguntou Edward, o desgosto se via com claridade em seus rasgos.

— _Não me rendi._

— _Mas ainda assim está aqui._

— _Sir Phil me disse que poderia escolher uma vez que lhes visse os olhos._

Um pouco parecido ao respeito cruzou os rasgos do Edward.

— _Acaba de lobrigar aos olhos._

— _Sim._

— _E bem?_

— _O que teriam feito se tivesse sido meu pai quem me pegou?_ — perguntou ela, em vez de responder.

— _Matá-lo._

— _Não golpeariam a uma mulher?_

Seus lábios se frisaram com um grunhido quase animal.

— _Não sou inglês._

Isabella sentiu verdadeira vontade de rir pela primeira vez desde que Elena tinha deixado o torreão de sir Phil. Edward realmente desprezava aos ingleses, e em vez de assustá-la, encontrou essa afirmação mais divertida nas circunstâncias atuais.

E ele não podia conceber a um homem highlander lhe pegando a uma mulher. Esse conhecimento a consolou como nada mais poderia fazê-lo.

— _Encontra isso gracioso? _ — perguntou o outro guerreiro.

— _Encontro divertida a arrogância de seu laird_ — sussurrou ela, abrigando-se a si mesmo — . _Sua hipótese de que só um inglês pegaria a uma mulher alivia um pouco meu medo do que deve vir._

Ela não tinha pensado fazer essa admissão, mas não precisava preocupar-se. Nenhum guerreiro parecia particularmente movido ou impressionado por esta.

Kellan disse:

— _Ele também é seu laird._

— _Se me casar com ele, sê-lo-á._

— _Casará comigo._ — Ela não pôde ouvir sua voz, mas a certeza em seus olhos não deixou nenhum espaço para a dúvida. Ou algo mais.

— _Com segurança lhes sentiriam contente se sir Phil rechaçasse a união_ — ela não podia dizer mais.

— _Sentir-me-ia insultado e obrigado a matá-lo._ — Não parecia particularmente molesto por essa possibilidade, tampouco parecia estar brincando.

Ela, por outra parte, sentiu que sua outra mão, úmida pelo medo, apertava-se contra seu coração. A probabilidade de que Edward declarasse a guerra a seu padrasto quando descobrisse seu engano, como cedo ou tarde aconteceria, só aumentou em sua mente.

— _Por que lhes sentiriam insultado? Odeiam aos ingleses._

— _Aye._

Seu estômago se afundou, esqueceu-se no momento de sua preocupação por seu padrasto.

— _Então me odeiam._

— _Não._

— _Não?_

— _Nay._

— _Ele não odeia ao inocente_ — esclareceu Kellan.

Edward olhou sobre o ombro a seu guerreiro e logo depois de retornou a Isabella. Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— _Não odeio ao inocente._

Havia algo na forma em que o disse, algo em sua expressão insinuava que ele pensava que inglês e inocente eram opostos entre si. E ainda assim havia dito que não a odiava.

Ela procurou a verdade em seu olhar. Conhecia bem o ódio, tinha vivido com sua própria mãe durante anos. A postura do Edward não era agressiva; nem seu comportamento desdenhoso. Estava preparado para a ação, mas não com uma atitude de aborrecimento ou qualquer indício de que tivesse melhores coisas que fazer que conversar com sua noiva inglesa.

Embora não tivesse feito nenhum esforço por assistir a sua chegada. De repente, ela considerou a possibilidade do que esse deslize tinha significado para seus pais, não necessariamente para ela.

Quando ele a observou, a expressão do Edward mostrou cautela. Também havia desconfiança, inclusive frustração, embora do que, ela não sabia, mas não a olhou com ódio.

Sabia que uma vez ele conhecesse sua incapacidade para ouvir, rechaçaria-a como esposa. Até poderia odiá-la nesse então, mas as opções da Isabella eram precárias. Se frustrava o matrimônio, Renée encontraria um modo de castigá-la muito mais severo que uma vara. Sua única possibilidade de ver Elena outra vez era casar-se com este homem.

Que odiava aos ingleses, mas não odiava a ela.

— _Casarei-me com você._

Ele assentiu como se isto nunca tivesse estado em questão. Sem dúvida em sua mente, assim tinha sido. Parecia o tipo de homem que obtinha o que queria sem nada se interpor em seu caminho.

— _Os Cullen não pegam às mulheres, mas sim matamos aos traidores._

Quando sua mente traduziu as palavras do Edward, Isabella sentiu que se estremecia.

— _Nunca trairei seu clã._

— _Dá-me sua palavra?_

— _Juro-o por minha alma imortal._ — Ocultar sua aflição não era uma traição para seu clã. Em efeito, por sua falta de hospitalidade para com sua irmã, Isabella estava segura que os Cullen seriam muito felizes quando se desfizessem dela uma vez que seu defeito fosse revelado. Mas nunca poria ao clã em perigo ou revelaria os segredos de Edward, como sua mãe às vezes fazia com seu padrasto ao fofocar em busca da admiração de seus pares.

Edward estudou os olhos de Isabella com tanto cuidado como ela tinha feito com os dele. Finalmente, a satisfação brilhou em seus assombrosos olhos azuis.

— _Sua mãe merece a morte pelo que fez ao que é meu._

Falava totalmente a sério. Não estava adotando uma postura. Esta não era nenhuma ameaça ociosa para impressionar aos ingleses por sua força. Queria dizer isso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, contente de que seus músculos já não lhe doeram com o movimento mais leve.

— _Não, por favor. Ela acredita que é seu direito ditar minha vida e obrigar que minha vontade se dobre ante a sua._ — Isabella estava segura que era o mesmo para a maioria dos pais entre a nobreza — _Ao menos, meu padrasto não merece a morte. Deteve-a. Prometeu me proteger de um matrimônio que me aterrorizava._

Os músculos da garganta da Isabella lhe doíam por toda essa conversação. Às vezes, os dias se iam sem que impostasse uma só palavra e agora se via obrigada a dialogar como uma vez tinha feito com Elena. Só porque sabia que Edward não fazia nenhum esforço para ler seus lábios, assim tinha que modular sua voz para ser ouvida. Inclusive se era um sussurro.

— _Ele me desafiaria pela cadela viciosa a que chama mãe?_

O grito afogado da Isabella não foi audível para ela, mas podia sentir a expulsão de seu fôlego sobressaltado.

— _Sim_ — foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

— _Eles nunca serão bem-vindos em terra Cullen. Ela te feriu. Ele deveria ter feito um melhor trabalho ao te proteger._

— _Está bem_. — Não lhe importava se jamais voltava a ver seus _pais. Elena era completamente outro assunto. Ela tragou procurando coragem — Mas Elena, é bem-vinda em sua terra?_

— _O Salvatore é um aliado. Sua esposa é bem-vinda._

— _Me alegro. Senti falta dela._

Edward assentiu, girou sobre seus calcanhares e começou a afastar-se. Entretanto, Kellan não partiu. Tomou a postura de um guarda a uns metros da cabana. Quando Isabella olhou para ele, lhe piscou o olho.

A moça sorriu em resposta e articulou um obrigado.

Ele se sobressaltou, como se estivesse surpreso, mas então lhe devolveu o sorriso antes de girar a cabeça para diante, sua séria expressão era agora inclusive terrorífica. Uns minutos mais tarde, dois dos soldados de seu pai se uniram a ele, mas o alto guerreiro não partiu.

Quando ela comprovou pela janela dianteira, esteve muito segura, que tinha tanto a um guardião Dwyer assim como um dos guerreiros Cullen.

Isabella foi dormir, sentindo-se mais segura do que tinha feito em muito tempo.

Edward estava de pé frente ao sacerdote inglês na pequena capela. Os guerreiros Newton e a maioria dos soldados do barão inglês tiveram que permanecer fora. Seus próprios guerreiros, o Newton e cinco de seus homens, a família de sua noiva e alguns soldados ingleses eram as únicas testemunhas das bodas a realizar-se.

Não havia flores, nem grandes pompas e cerimônias para este matrimônio ordenado por reis. Isso não deveria lhe haver incomodado, mas a mulher de voz doce a que tinha conhecido a noite anterior parecia merecer muito mais. Embora fosse inglesa. Ela tinha sido tão vulnerável, mas apesar disso quando lhe tinha exigido saber se planejava casar-se com ele, tomou-se seu tempo ao responder.

Ela o tinha sopesado. Pôde sentir que o fazia, e não tinha estado somando o tamanho de suas terras em sua cabeça. Tinha estado lhe julgando pessoalmente, e algo dentro dele tinha rechaçado ser encontrado deficiente.

Não se parecia em nada a Elena, o qual era de uma vez bom e mau. Ele não saboreava a perspectiva de ser comparado com um bode por outra inglesa, mas não tinha nenhum desejo de ver Isabella Dwyer tragada e cuspida por seu clã. Elena tinha vindo às Highlands para proteger a esta mesma irmã de semelhante destino. Ele não podia desprezar seus medos como injustificados.

Isabella falava em sussurros, parecia inconsciente de sua beleza e tinha um hábito nervoso de sustentar a mão sobre sua garganta quando falava. Como se evitasse que as palavras incorretas escapassem de seus lábios. Seu lobo se sentia protetor para ela como com nenhuma outra pessoa salvo com sua família. Desde que a única que ficava, sua irmã menor, Alice, emparelhou-se com o primeiro ao mando do laird Salvatore, tinha passado muito tempo desde que Edward havia sentido esse instinto remover-se tão agitadamente.

Desejava acreditar que isto era só porque a mulher seria profundamente criticada por ser sua esposa, mas seu lobo não tinha mostrado semelhante preocupação pela irmã desta quando o rei Aro ordenou ao Edward casar-se em um início com Elena. O lobo tinha querido uivar ante a evidência da contusão na pálida pele da Isabella.

E logo caçar.

Edward passou seu tempo esperando a chegada de sua noiva fulminando com o olhar à mãe de sua mulher e obrigando-se a controlar os ameaçadores grunhidos do lobo.

Lady Dwyer tinha o mesmo olhar ambicioso e irracional que sua madrasta, Jessica, tinha tido. Como se esperasse que o mundo cumprisse seus desejos, e o infortúnio seria o prêmio para aqueles que o negassem. A princípio, a mulher tinha tentado um sorriso, mas Edward simplesmente lhe advertiu com os olhos quão perto da morte tinha estado por maltratar a mulher que era dele.

O fato de que não tivesse desejado uma noiva inglesa não fazia nenhuma diferença. Os reis tinham ordenado que Isabella seria dele, e ninguém se atrevia a maltratar a um Cullen. Ainda se sentia tentado em matar a lady Dwyer, apesar das súplicas de sua noiva. Seu lobo pedia a gritos um justo castigo, a não ser a morte.

Finalmente, a dama inglesa começou a retorcer-se sob seu olhar hostil.

Bem. Ela não tinha nenhum lugar na vida da Isabella e ele acreditava que ela já sabia.

Kellan se esclareceu garganta, mas Edward não necessitava o aviso. Ele tinha captado a essência de Isabella no justo momento em que entrou na capela. As ervas fragrantes, conhecidas por seu poder de cura e higiene, mesclavam-se com seu próprio perfume único, e criavam uma fragrância embriagadora que chamava a sua besta. Era tudo o que Edward podia fazer para não dá-la volta e observar a sua noiva aproximar-se pelo corredor.

Isso não faria mais que mostrar seu interesse. O barão inglês poderia tomá-lo como uma cortesia. Não é que parecesse que a seu lobo importasse que Isabella fosse inglesa. A besta nunca notava às mulheres, mas certamente notava a Isabella.

E a desejava.

Com uma ferocidade que obrigou Edward a guardar estrito controle sobre seu membro semi ereto sob seu plaid.

O lobo lutava por sair e fazer-se conhecer a mulher que se casava com o homem. Edward teve que concentrar-se mais duramente do que jamais o tinha feito para manter a seu lobo dentro enquanto esperava que Isabella fizesse seu trajeto silencioso pelo corredor do braço do barão.

Finalmente, ele se deu a volta, embora só para apaziguar ao lobo.

Isabella não sorria, mas não vacilou em sua lenta procissão para ele. Parecia assustada, mas decidida, e ele respeitava isso.

Era fácil enfrentar a batalha sem medo; muito mais difícil era enfrentá-la com incerteza pelo resultado. Seus olhos da cor da terra rica refletiam medo, mas não terror. Isso era algo. A ele não deveria lhe importar, mas não gostava da idéia de que o matrimônio com ele a aterrorizasse. Era natural que estivesse um pouco preocupada com seu futuro.

Ela deixava a Inglaterra pelas Highlands. Sua vida nunca seria a mesma.

Nem a dele, insistiu uma voz desde em seu interior. Uma que soava sopesadamente como seu lobo.

* * *

**Olá gente, será que adivinham o por que do lobo do Edward estar agitado?! Muito na cara, não é?! Kkkk Continuem a acompanhar essas emoções, próximo capitulo é o casamento deles *-***

**Beijinhos e até amanha!**


End file.
